


Pie In The Sky

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Drowley, Hand Job, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Voyeurism, idk - Freeform, spreader bar, they're demons sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: There's really not much here.  A spreader bar, some rimming, oh, and just a little underlying scheme of the fight for control over hell, yada yada yada.





	Pie In The Sky

Dean couldn’t figure out the spreader bar. Not from his position anyways. Seated on his ass, feet locked onto a bar about 3 feet in length, wrists locked to his ankles. He sat there, wondering just what it was that she was getting out of this. 

Abaddon sat on HIS throne. Memories of one or two hot encounters on that particular throne floated through his brain, but Dean didn’t even allow his mouth to smirk at them. Just exactly how that change in power had happened was a mystery to him. But all he knew was he was coming home...back after a few weeks in Tijuana when Crowley met him at the door. Told him he had a new boss and now here he is…. Instead, he sighed and looked back at the bar between his legs. He flexed his wrists and wondered when she was going to do something about him.

“Hello boy,” a raspy, albeit arousing voice came from his right, and his cock responded. Dean remembered the first time he finally allowed that voice to have its way with him. All it took was death and a mark on his arm for him to finally lose his inhibitions, and after Crowley had managed to make him come untouched he was ready to throw them a going away party. He noticed Abaddon lift her finger with the slightest flick, and then his feet were swinging up over his head. Dean grunted as he found himself on his back, no, his fucking shoulders with his bare ass up in the air. His ass was gripped tightly, and then Crowley's head appeared in Dean's line of sight.

"The fuck is going on Crowley?" Dean tried to flip himself back over only for the bar to be stuck firmly to the hard stone below him. Crowley didn't meet his eyes, instead he kept his gaze locked on Dean's hole, perfectly displayed for him. With a growl he leaned down and licked over the winking furl. Dean couldn't stop his eyes from squeezing shut as he felt Crowley's beard rubbing against his ass. A beard that was surprisingly soft, which Dean never passed up the opportunity to tease him about. 

"Oh fuck," he moaned and huffed. His eyes moved against his will towards Abaddon. She was watching them, a strange little smile on her painted lips. It must have been some kind of a deal between her and Crowley, but Dean decided not to think on that much longer as Crowley's tongue pressed into him. He could never think of much else when Crowley feasted on him like this. It always managed to turn Dean into a squirming mess, he even begged a little if it had been a while, and tonight was no different. Dean rolled his hips as much as his position allowed, wrists straining against the cuffs holding them in place. Crowley knew if it wasn't for him his vessel's knees would be violently protesting kneeling on the stone floor. But luckily for them, he had more of a reason than simply being a demon to keep them in their position. Dean's face was starting to flush. A racing heart would only speed up the process that gravity could have easily accomplished on its own. Crowley's well-earned cock began to leak in his trousers at the sight of Dean Winchester panting and squirming on his tongue.

"Make him cum like that, Crowley," Abbadon said from her throne. Crowley groaned inwardly. He looked down at the full, thick, weeping cock hanging upside down in front of him. A long shiny string of precome stretched from the tip of Dean's cock to where the drop had landed on his chest. Dean looked up at him, green eyes glazed over with lust, the perfect combination of wholesome Disney Princess and fan favorite, award-winning porn star. Crowley buried his face in deeper, as if he could, but he could sure as hell try and die trying. Dean found that grinding into someone's face was exceedingly difficult when you're resting on your shoulders. Breathing was getting difficult too, but who needs to breath when you're a demon? What little breath he had left was caught in his throat when he felt Crowley's hand slide over his balls and wrap around his cock. He began to jerk Dean off, quick and hard just like Dean liked it. Maybe it was the lack of breath, maybe it was the increased blood supply to his brain, maybe it was getting rimmed and stroked all at once, but even as a surprise to himself, Dean was cumming. Thick white ropes of cum all over his own face. He cried out through it, legs shaking, nearly choking on a bit of jizz that landed in his mouth.

A soft laugh over to his right started to bring him out of his own haze. Dean realized the bar was gone, and he was laying on his back on the floor. Crowley straddled his hips, looking down on him closely. Abaddon got up from her throne and leaned in close to Crowley.

"You did good. For starters." Another laugh and she left them.

"Crowley?" The former King of Hell wouldn't look him in the eye.

"She said it was either the throne or you."

“You really chose ass over your kingdom?”

Crowley finally broke out into that dark smile that got Dean’s blood pumping in so many ways.

“All part of my plan. Her little fantasy won’t last forever…”

**Author's Note:**

> So "Pie in the Sky" is what I've recently learned to be a sexual position where one partner is laying on their back, legs folded back so their feet are by their head and ass in the air, and their partner is eating them out. I heard that and thought "Well that's Dean Winchester all over", I just couldn't decide who to pair him with. But the lovely JustAnotherSaltAndBurn suggested Abaddon or Crowley and my little poly heart said why not both?
> 
> And I couldn't resist the double entendre. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
